


anger burns as hot as the sun

by initiumslave



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initiumslave/pseuds/initiumslave
Summary: Ren is a good boy but more than that, he's a good friend.





	anger burns as hot as the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mutsukisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutsukisan/gifts).



 

 

 

Munakata Ren is not a person who easily gets swayed by his emotions, aside from his ever present anxiety and severe shyness. He likes to think that he has a good head on his shoulders and always think twice or thrice or four times or five or six... Overthinking is only good for examining his actions before and after he commits it. Ren also thinks that his patience is tempered by endless piano and kendo practice and he has a thick enough skin from growing up with Sou-nii's constant need to tease people.

Munakata Ren is a good boy through and through but nothing could possibly prepare him for what he's feeling right now.

"Nozomu isn't stupid!"

His homeroom teacher looked shocked and Ren would be too, he has never raised his voice to anyone who isn't Nozomu, but he's feeling too warm all over and his heart is pounding in his ears and none of it is _pleasant_ when it _used_ to be.

"Nozomu isn't stupid." Ren repeated, glaring down holes at the floor because he's scared that if he looks straight ahead, his teacher will see the tears starting to gather at the edges of his eyes. "He's not stupid. Stop- stop saying that..."

Because Nozomu might charge ahead often without a thought, taking gigantic leaps of faith as well as enjoying the fall. He's not academically inclined but he isn't _dumb_.

It was Nozomu who reached out with a blinding smile to Ren in the first day of class and easily offered his friendship because he noticed Ren choking on the words that refuses to leave his throat. It's Nozomu who bugged the teachers into being more patient with Ren during recitation and unfailingly badly tried to whisper the next words to Ren when his mind blanks because of too much thinking. It's Nozomu who dragged Ren into talking to their other classmates and grabbed Ren's hand to lead him to a new adventure with no end in sight, knowing that Ren's mind and heart will be able to rest easy if he knew that he has someone who will be by his side.

Nozomu isn't an idiot and Ren is so tired of _everyone_ , from their classmates, who smirk over their books when Nozomu asks Ren for more notes or tutoring help, to their teachers who sighed in relief when SOARA got signed to Tsukino Pro. As if Nozomu won't be able to make something of himself otherwise.

Ren is tired.

Ren is _angry_.

Nozomu doesn't like academics but he _tries_ , he tries so hard he accepts getting tutored by Mori-senpai and Soushi-senpai when exams are near and he has never actually  _failed_.

Nozomu is not made for academics but that's _okay_.

Nozomu might not understand math formulas but he understands when Ren needs a tight hug even without speaking and often even when Ren didn't know that he needed one. Nozomu is terrible at classical literature but he slings his arm over Ren's shoulder right before he gets swept away by the unending torrent of his thoughts.

Nozomu doesn't need to be anything other than himself and Ren normally avoids any conflict but for Nozomu... He'd face it, welcome it even.

Ren refuses to let anyone shame Nozomu for being who he is.

His teacher clearing his throat snaps him out of his thoughts and once he's sure that he blinked back his tears, Ren looked up at them and was faced with a soft smile.

"I understand. Your career counselling is over, please ask Nanase-kun to enter."

Ren feels something in him seize up and grow cold because what if their teacher _tells_ Nozomu? But the soft smile is still there and Ren could just numbly nod and head to the door, a small smile appearing on his face when Nozomu all but _ran_ to be closer to him.

"Ren!"

"It's..." Ren hesitated but weakly smiled when Nozomu pushed his face closer so Ren has no choice but to meet his gaze. "It went fine. Sensei says you're next."

Nozomu stared at him for a couple of seconds before pulling away and offering Ren his fist with a smile so wide it could split his face. He cheered when Ren weakly bumped their fists together. "Yosh!"

Ren waved at him until he shuts the door behind him, leaving Ren alone in the hallway.

"...why did I say that...?!" Ren groaned to himself, feeling his face burn. He curled up at the chair closest to the door and buried his face against his knees.

He doesn't regret saying it, he never will. But _how_ he said it...

"That was a _teacher_." Ren is nearly sobbing now and he's so glad he's alone.

He spent the next few minutes methodically disecting every move he made in his life that lead to this moment and how can he build a time machine to undo his wrongdoings when the door slammed open, Nozomu's loud "Thank ya Sensei!" ringing out.

"Nozomu..." Ren sighed, knowing full well that Nozomu is well liked by the entire faculty despite the despair his grades bring, and sat up straight.

"Ren!" Nozomu threw himself on Ren, blatantly ignoring Ren's groan. "Sensei said they listen to SOARA songs! And that they're happy that we sing now too!"

"Tha- that's great, Nozomu..." Ren wheezed and shoved at Nozomu to get him off, Kendo training doesn't mean he can carry heavy things and Nozomu is bigger than him.

"- said that I also have good friends and yeah I do!" Nozomu continued, pushing himself closer to Ren so their eyes can meet and effectively undoing all of Ren's hardwork to regain some breathing space. "Because Ren is my best friend!"

Ren has no escape and has to suffer Nozomu having a front row seat to his face quickly being dyed in red. "No-Nozomu..."

"Let's get ice cream on our way back!" Nozomu decided and finally pulled away, offering a hand to Ren for him to take. "Let's go!"

Ren swallowed and took his hand, letting Nozomu drag him so he can stand. He looks down at their joined hands as Nozomu lead him to walk, feeling warm all over and hearing his heart pound in his ears.

Only Nozomu can make him feel like this and he won't have it any other way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE MY BABIES THEY DESERVE ALL GOOD THINGS
> 
> also this can be gen or shippy idk


End file.
